Loki's Spicy Shrimp To-Go!
by Umbra93
Summary: Alice, Tony Stark's younger cousin, has finally talked Loki into going Earthbound for a classic date. Thor, protector of the nine realms, allows it in one condition: Keep in good behavior. How long can this last when everywhere they turn, something happens? (LokixOC) *Fluff* *Violence* *Mischief* *ONE SHOT*


**Okay, so if you don't exactly know what's going on – Alice Stark is my OC from my first Thor fanfic "Mortality of Gods". She is Tony Stark's cousin, and had fallen in love with Loki after stumbling into Asgard during the "convergence" from "The Dark World". I'm not going to give away much, as this story sort of reveals tid-bits. You'll have to read the first story in order to get all of it. *wink***

**Expect fluff, bromance, language, a bit of violence, and a laugh or two. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I think I should accompany you two." Thor sighed roughly as he crossed his arms. He wasn't optimistic about Alice's idea. As guardian of the nine realms, this worried him.

"He'll be fine. I promised I'd keep him out of trouble, and that's what I'll do!" She smirked, propping her black hair up in the mirror of her apartment bathroom. They were in Midgard. _Okay… We may get into a little trouble. He is the God of Mischief, Thor. Can't behave 100% of the time._

She highlighted her crystal blue eyes with dark eye shadow and liner, and wore a loose semi-formal red V-Neck top that ended near her knees. It was almost a dress, but too short to be one. To compensate, she wore black leggings and semi-high black heels. It wasn't revealing, but still left a lot to the imagination with her curved hips. She always found it disgusting seeing women with dresses so high they looked like shirts. She was nearly half tempted to walk up to them and ask where were their pants?!

"If there is any trouble, I will hear of it. I _will_ hold you to your word." He warned as there was a knock on the door. Both turned their heads at the sound.

"If you're that worried, hang around here. Besides, I think it'd mean a lot to Jane if you study more about Midgardian culture." Alice suggested as she headed for the door. She pretended to not be as eager as she felt. She just didn't want to act like a giddy little girl in front of two norse 'gods'.

Opening the door, she smiled warmly at the man that stood before her. Loki was dressed in formal Midgardian attire, much like the outfit he wore in Germany a few years back, minus the suit and tesseract cane. He looked at her as he smiled, from top to bottom as if he was studying a painting.

"I almost didn't recognize you without that leather suit of yours.." She weakly smiled, taking a step closer. It was different seeing him in cotton-derived clothing.

"That is quite enticing attire... I like it." He spoke lowly, taking another step forward, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist as she embraced him with a hug. He smelt sweet and earthy; like clay and grass. It was relaxing. Loki He ended the embrace as he noticed his brother with his stone-faced expression.

"Still don't trust me enough to be on Midgard alone, brother?" He made an amused chuckle.

"You are not alone, by my verbal contract Alice and I have made. Don't think about it. Have fun, brother. I expect you remember what that is." Thor reminded him with a small smile. He did not trust his brother, but that did not mean he didn't love him. He was glad to see him acting almost back to normal; before everything happened just four years ago. With Alice by his side, he sometimes could see his old brother again.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just watch the apartment." She sighed.

She felt Thor over-thought things. It was curious to him that she chose their date to be on Midgard, though it did make sense. Loki was still in hiding, and what better place to go around without having to shape-shift into a disguise than a place most people didn't know what he looked like.

"Shall we go?" Loki inquired, offering his arm to her.

She turned her head back to the God of Mischief with a warm smile. She loved seeing him so seemingly calm. Taking his arm, wrapping it with hers, she nodded as Thor nodded.

They closed the door, leaving Thor awkwardly standing there alone in the luxurious apartment. "Enjoy yourselves. I'll… Be here." He cleared his throat, not knowing a thing about what he was going to do for the evening.

Loki and Alice set out leaving the apartment building. His brow furrowed as Alice's phone pinged from a text message as they entered the elevator.

"Who was that?" He pondered, pressing the button to the ground floor.

"…Tony." She smiled nervously.

"Does he know I am here?" Loki asked with nervousness in his voice.

"…Yeah. Thanks to your brother." Alice said in annoyance. The elevator started making its descent.

A small surge of anger shot down Loki's spine. _Damn it, Thor you blonde brute._ He fidgeted, recalling their last encounter unpleasant with an iron hand pointed to his face and death threats thrown about. It wasn't that he was scared about Tony's threat to kill him if he ever saw him again. It was the fact he could blast him in the face with his devices. It stung pretty bad.

"…How is it he's not here protesting this event with guns blazing?" He asked with curiosity.

"We made a deal. Cousin to cousin stuff. You don't have to worry about it. I took care of it with him." Alice smiled, giving him an assuring look. She took his hand as he looked back.

…

"Since this is your home world, you seem to have an idea what we are doing this evening…" He stated.

Alice wanted to keep what they were doing a surprise for the most part. He did say he wanted dinner. That was no problem for her. They headed out into the California streets and into an indoor parking lot. It was still light out, though the sun was readying to go down. The clock on her phone told her it was about 5:30.

She smiled. "I thought we'd wing it. But first… Food. What are you in the mood for?" They stopped in front of a large motorcycle. She jingled the keys in her hand. Without responding, Loki grinned wide at the sight of it, snatching the keys from her hand. One great perk was that the bike was styled in black with hints of green. Alice had this before even knowing him.

Her eyes widened, seeing what he was going to do. He could see her skeptical gaze and chuckled.

"It's easy, simple mechanics, love… Don't worry, I know how to be gentile." He growled in his throat in the most alluring way, rubbing his hands over the small dashboard. Oh how she loved his voice. Alice sighed lightly, hopping on from behind, sitting closely. Loki started the engine. It was loud and powerful with the motor purring with vibrance beneath them.

Wrapping arms around his waist, Alice spoke in his ear. "You never said where you want to go eat." She cooed.

He turned back to her with eyes locked to hers. "I'll wing it." He smirked, knowing he was taking control of this date. It was like a tug of war; of who was controlling what. Before she could blink, Loki revved the engine and they rode out of the lot and into the streets.

After about five minutes, Loki finally found a spot. It was an Italian restaurant; semi-casual, just as they were. The place was packed and full of college students, the occasional large family with children, and even an old women's reading group. With a bit of Loki's 'persuasion', aka "Mind Control", they were seated almost immediately, trying to avoid sitting near the hipster and Jersey Shore looking types.

Spite the crowd, everything was at a dull roar as they sat where it was comfortable.

"I'm ordering the never-ending salad and…. Linguini Alfredo." Alice announced, her face hidden in the menu.

Loki's face was scrunched in confusion. "What the bloody hell is… Shrimp fra diavolo?"

"Spicy shrimp." Alice interpreted casually, placing the menu down to look at him. "I've been here before."

It felt strange to say this, especially to Loki. It was surreal being out on Earth with him. It didn't feel natural being on Earth, but it was the best resource she had. She no longer had a job since Tony fired her after finding out about her and Loki. She originally was Tony's rag doll, placed in an older model iron suit for him to practice fighting with. She was running on her large savings accounts. It was going to disappear eventually. Why not splurge before the idea of returning to Earth wouldn't be in her favor?

"I will order that, then." He sighed, placing his menu down.

Alice made a wide grin taking a sip of her wine, loving how Loki knew little about what he had chosen. For a good month Alice had staggered about Asgard not knowing a thing about how things were done, what the people were like, places, things, etc. Now it was Loki's turn.

Loki could sense Alice's amusement. "What's wrong with the shrimp?"

"Nothing." She spoke too quickly, unable to make eye contact.

He rolled his eyes. "Alice… That is not fair. Tell me." He sighed roughly.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just… Really… Spicy. I don't know if you can handle it." She said, finally being honest, making eye contact.

Loki grinned, able to tell when she _was_ honest. The girl was still quite transparent. "I think I can handle it. You did not see me the day I nearly drank a shot of Midgard's equivalent of tobacco sauce when I was a boy."

"Thor made you do _strange_ things growing up, didn't he." She giggled.

Loki made a nervous twitch, tapping on the table. "…Yes."

The orders were made with Alice's salad coming first on the table. She shared it with him as they munched on iceburg lettuce salad fixens. She was hungrier than she thought.

"Why Midgard? I thought you wanted to be rid of this place." Loki inquired, mouth full of salad.

"This realm is… Basically one of pleasure and amusement. Theatres, books… Food… Cars… Besides, I want to see you. Nobody recognizes you here. I wanted to see you and not the illusions you have to hide under." She explained as the waiter placed their main course dishes before them. They were fashioned in a luxurious, professional manner.

"Fair enough." Loki spoke softly, looking at his dish. It looked appetizing enough. It was colorful in mostly red sauce and parsley flakes.

Alice took a bite of her linguine, pausing to watch Loki try his dish. She hid a smile as the God of Mischief took a bite out of the spicy dish, waiting for a reaction. He ate it for a while, taking another bite before his forehead became rosy. He then took a large drink of his wine, somehow making it worse. His eyes frantically searched for water, grabbing it quickly, chugging it. It of course did not help.

"Bloody hell.." He breathed with a chuckle. "My lips are on fire.."

She giggled. "They were hot before the food.." She spoke flirtatiously as he made a light chuckle.

His eyes remained frantic. "Excuse me.." He growled, jumping up and taking Alice's plate of linguini and taking a few bites of her dish.

A few heads turned at his sudden movements. It was strange to see a man taking his date's plate and eating it so unorthodox. Alice laughed at Loki's misfortune, not blaming him for taking her plate. Placing it back down before her, Loki sighed, placing a hand over his mouth, placing the hot shrimp dish away from him. She gave him a knowing look as he glared. "…You've had this dish before."

She nodded. "…Warned you."

Loki chose something a bit simpler and a lot milder; spaghetti with meat sauce.

* * *

His stomach still ached as Alice insisted to take over the bike this time around. She had one idea she knew Loki would like. Perhaps it would improve their night. Just around the corner, there was a popular book store, Nobile-Barnes. There was even a StarFlux attached into the store, providing a sweet coffee smell, attracting wanna-be book writers on their laptops from all over the area.

They headed into the book store. It wasn't too crowded, which was nice. After being alone with only a few people as company, crowds became uncomfortable to her.

"…You okay?" Alice asked, seeing the queasiness in Loki's eye.

"…Do not take me there ever again.." He growled, developing a permanent hatred for shrimp.

"…Maybe coffee will help." She spoke softly, taking his hand. He held it, lacing his fingers with hers. They didn't do this often. He pondered what it'd be like, doing more hand holding. It was such a simple, loving gesture. One he hadn't had in years. It was nice.

His eyes were locked on the books as she guided him along. "I feel better now, love… Let me take a look around." Loki insisted, stopping Alice in her tracks. She shrugged, happy to see he was engaged in where he was at.

"I'll take one half you take the other." She said, stepping closer to speak softly in his ear. She was taking something out of her pocket. "If you like something you want to keep.. Don't hesitate. I want you to enjoy the world you first intended to take over." She whispered, one arm wrapped under his in a partial hug.

Her soft lips kissed his high cheekbone, gently placing some money in his hand. He grinned, enjoying how much she was unconsciously teasing him in yet another way. Or did she know what she was doing? Loki wouldn't be surprised. He just knew she wasn't going to get away with teasing him the entire night. One cannot simply stir sexual tension and get away with it without something happening.

Alice gave him the money because she doubted the store accepted Asgardian gold. A king could be the wealthiest in his country, but once he stepped into a new kingdom, he was broke. Besides, she was trying to get rid of it. Whatever she didn't spend that night, she was planning on having Tony donate it to charity.

He turned his head toward her with a brief soft kiss. "…I hope you know what you have just done, taking me to a playground and handing me the key."

She smirked. "Don't disappear." Alice turned away, to the left, towards the novels and comic section. Loki made his way around, not sure where to start. He began with the New Age section.

For about 10 minutes, they were apart, browsing through their own interests. Alice was giggling over some of the portrayals of Loki. One of them, a fully green suit, wearing tights and ridiculously large horns. Completely wrong body build, too. There was one that made him look like a complete drag queen. She almost couldn't recognize him. The hair was far too long, reaching his lower back, and he wore lipstick contrasting with his pale skin. Her giggling caught his attention as he found a book on lock-picking.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, wanting to see what she was looking at.

"..Marvel's comic book version of you. It's.." She sighed, handing it over.

His brow furrowed, looking at the cartoonish version of himself. "…Now that is just… Wrong. I would never dress like that. Nor would Thor. He wishes his hair was that fluffy."

"Alice?" A far out voice called.

She turned her head up, past Loki's shoulder to see a man headed towards them. Alice blinked. Tom Haddleson? Loki's Midgardian Doppelgänger? He looked just like him from head to toe, except for his far more colorful complexion, slightly fuller face, and wild curled blondish brown hair. He smiled approaching the two, Loki's expression remaining the same as Alice smiled weakly.

"Hi, Tom." She greeted as he let out a hand. She took his hand and shook it.

"Did you see the article I published? About our interview?" He began, referring to his interview with her in a bar. She and Tony were there having a few drinks after Loki practically forced her to fall from the sky, back to Earth.

She shook her head. "No, but I'll look it up."

Loki eyed him and his gaze at her. "I'm sorry… Tom, is it?" He stated.

The two were the same height, strange to them as there weren't many people around that were 6" 2. Tom stared for a moment, clearing his throat with a small smile. Loki held out a hand.

"I'm Lukas." He said, nearly blurting his real name.

Tom hesitated before taking his hand to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Lukas… I actually know what your real name is, but please trust me when I say, your secret is safe." He spoke quietly.

_So he knows. Interesting._ Alice thought to herself. Then again he's been following around the Avengers and their story for years.

Loki made a fake smile, returning his hand. "How is it we can help you?" He said, standing between him and Alice. Was he being… Protective? Was this some form of jealousy?

Tom raised his brows. "..Uh, well I just wanted to inquire as to if Alice had seen the article I had written about her adventures in Asgard. Though I am a bit surprised you're here. She never mentioned you, only this archivist.." He explained, his eyes returning to Alice's nervous ones.

She was more nervous about Tom's safety than Loki jumping to a wild conclusion… If he hadn't already.

"Well… As a bit of an _archivist_ myself, we'll be sure to collect a copy of your article later this evening." Loki spoke lowly as Tom made the connection, looking at him and then to Alice. She smiled weakly, brows risen in assurance.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I had intruded on your special outing." He apologized, taking a step back.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known." Alice said with comfort.

Tom made a brief wave goodbye as he swiftly moved away and out of sight.

_Well that was awkward…_ She sighed as Loki turned to her with a questioning look.

"Was it just me or… Did he look awfully a lot like…" He started.

"Yes. Freaked me out the first time I met him. I was astonished Tony couldn't tell."

Loki shrugged. If there had been anything going on, he would have been able to sniff it out. He could tell Tom had a developed fondness towards her, but her feelings weren't mutual. She was far too focused on the demigod to see anyone else that way. This date had wrong turns almost everywhere they went. The problems were small, but it still made an impact. Alice took the book he was holding, studying the cover.

"Lock picking?" She rose a brow, wondering what he had plans for it.

"Basic primary mechanics, love. Trust me; the locks in the chambers in Asgard are far more advanced than the ones here." He grinned with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. He was partially telling the truth. Most locks in the palace were highly advanced. Not all of them.

* * *

After buying 5 adventure/mystery/romance novels, 1 comic, and a journal, they left for the final destination: A bar. Loki argued that if a Midgardian doppelgänger was able to sit down and have drinks, he deserved to do the same and better.

It was a larger establishment. The bar had dim lighting to emphasize the televisions. The aroma of garlic bread was in the air. It was classy, and the air was clean since smoking was of course banned. There weren't many people there for a Saturday, which was surprising to Alice. They sat at the bar table shaped like a U, much like a large round table. Loki had been to bars in Asgard, and they weren't nearly this quiet. Much of Thor's friends were loud and lively as they drank, eventually singing folk songs. It was never really his thing. But this, he could get used to. Perhaps being stopped wasn't that bad of a defeat after all. He just wished the green monster hadn't slammed him into concrete like a rag doll.

"I have one rule… To not be intoxicated when driving." Alice pointed out.

"Oh you don't trust my driving after a few drinks?" Loki grinned, holding his glass of spirit. It tasted sweet and citrusy.

"It's a rule I have, Loki. I don't encourage someone to be stupid and kill a family because they can't handle their liquor." She stared at him as he looked back. She was serious. Alice's hardened gaze softened the more she looked at him. He chuckled, lightly wrapping one arm around her with a light kiss.

"Fine. You drive. I still can taste that shrimp in my mouth." He finally agreed, pulling away.

Alice kept her alcohol limited as she intended to drive, keeping to a single 12 ounce glass beer bottle. It was merely a sip compared to what a real Asgardan would drink at home. She was born of Midgard. Her habits would always be different; she would always be a foreigner, even though she chose Loki's Asgard as her new home.

Three women approached the bar and sat down. They were in classy dresses, and sat nearby, adjacent to them. They were a bit older than Alice; a bit taller, and skinnier than her curvaceous 5" 5 form. The main girl wore a black tube-top dress, had long, straight jet-black hair, and stunning smoky auburn eyes. She almost looked like she came out of a modeling magazine. Given it was California, that was likely. The two other women sitting beside her were blondes of different shades. They had their hair style differently; one of them had very short hair. If not for her feminine outfit, you would mistake her as a really thin young boy. The other kept her hair in a front braid.

Loki couldn't help the other dark-haired woman's gaze on him. He glanced over as she smiled, not caring there was another woman next to him.

"I'll be back.. Watch the books?" Alice unwittingly requested.

"Yeah." Loki agreed, taking a sip of his drink.

The eye teasing continued as the three women giggled and talked amongst themselves, ordering wine and a small appetizer together. He liked the attention from the women, though it was obvious they were all looks, and only useful by physical means.

He admired Alice by how she could be both; easy on the eyes, and still could punch you square in the face if need be. She wasn't masculine, but she always had this thirst to prove to herself she was strong enough. How she always tended to look for approval; much like how he did. Their new relationship was growing, and he had a sense of loyalty. He was no fool.

Still. The women were ravishing, and he still couldn't help to imagine what they looked like under their clothes.

As if the lead woman heard his thoughts, she stood up and headed towards Loki. He suddenly had a lump in his throat, unable to not look away as she sat beside where Alice formerly was.

"Hi." She smiled, holding out a hand.

Loki looked back, smelling something sweet and tart. It was her perfume. He shook her hand with a weak smile. "Hello." Her hand was bony and clammy. He almost felt he could crush it like brittle clay.

"I'm Macy."

"Lucas." He lied, deciding to use that as his Midgardian name for the night.

He returned his hand.

"The girls and I were wondering if you'd like to have a drink with us." She proposed with boldness. Her voice was almost as alluring as her looks.

He made a smile as he lightly chuckled. "I actually am in a prior engagement. That woman you saw me with-"

"I saw. But I bet we'd be a lot more fun to hang out with. You are too handsome to just be with a simple girl like her. We can get you into places. Clubs, luxury hotels.. You name it." Macy said with a flirtatious smile.

_Ahh so she wants to just whisk me away to indulge in my loins for the fun of it, bribing me with things to do so… You are indeed tempting love. I bet you'll make a man full of hot air very. Satisfied._ Loki thought to himself as he chuckled nervously.

"It sounds wonderful; but really, I must decline. I am not one for that sort of thing." Loki sighed as the woman frowned, seeing her charms weren't as effective as she hoped. She didn't get rejected often.

How dare he say no. She was about to make a snarky comment before another voice intervened.

"Oh, honey. I'm not simple." Alice growled behind her.

The sound of her voice sobered Loki's mind as Macy turned her head over to her.

"Oh yeah, size 10 thunder thighs?" Macy shot venom.

"Yeah, twig. You look like you would blow over in the wind." Alice said, rage boiling under her skin. She didn't show how much being called fat bothered her, though she really didn't have a weight problem. It didn't stop her from being body conscious. She could get over another woman trying to talk Loki into her bed, but she couldn't take personal attacks on her body from one. Her feelings were hurt. It fueled her rage.

Loki stood by, brows up and lips curled as he watched the cat fight.

Macy jumped up in Alice's face looking ready to kill.

"**Bitch, I will cut you**." The woman threatened.

The growing fight silenced the bar as everyone turned to see the women fighting. It was a norm to see men fight, and it would be broken up quickly. But with two women, they let it go before someone got too hurt.

Alice smiled at her ignorance. "You don't wanna know what I could do to you." She spoke as nicely as possible. It was eerie.

Macy, fueled by anger, rejection, and wine, shoved Alice backward, quickly behaving much like a trashy teenager. "Let's see what you can do, then!"

She was waiting for that. Alice remembered her training; not that she needed it. She hesitated, upset she had to hurt someone, before quickly shooting her arm out to grab the woman's wrist, twisting her arm back, and slamming her forehead against the bar. The woman's two girlfriends stood in silence and shock, not daring to go near. It showed their true colors, not wanting to intervene as their 'friend' was hurt. Finally, Alice yanked the base of Macy's soft hair.

"..Wow your hair is soft. What product do you use?" Alice spoke casually as she was still hunched over the bar table. She was still a girl, after all.

"Go to hell!" She growled with a whimper.

"Actually I usually live in the exact opposite." Alice smiled, looking over at a silent Loki. He made a small grin as he made eye contact. That's the fierce woman he chose as his companion. Just in case he couldn't do something, he sent her out to do dirty work. It beat being in disguise all the time.

Macy shrieked as Alice yanked her hair up, forcing her to back away and towards her so-called friends. "I don't want to ever catch you talking to him again. Mind your own business, whore." She growled, shoving her to the floor. The other people in the bar watching applauded Alice with praise. She felt good about herself. Bar fights never lasted long. They were still sometimes good entertainment.

What she hadn't anticipated was that the woman's free hand managed to reach her breast, revealing a tiny knife. As she fell, the woman made one last attempt at Alice, cutting her cheek before falling to the ground. Alice hissed in pain, taking a step back as Loki finally stepped in, using his magic to pin Macy to the floor with invisible strings.

That was enough.

"That was highly. Unclassy of you." Loki sighed, kicking the blade away. The bar's security finally stepped in as they saw the knife and blood on Alice's cheek. They were headed that direction as Alice's rage finally exploded, kicking the woman while she was down as hard as she could. Macy was seeing stars and couldn't breathe. It suddenly felt like she got hit by a car.

Before she could do it again, Loki grabbed her. "Enough! You won." He growled in her ear as he slowly eased her with his touch. He was more concerned about Alice accidentally killing her by accident. She was stronger now that she was now of Asgard. It was dangerous.

"She cut me!" She cried.

"I know." He spoke calmly, turning her away. "No need for bloodshed today." He turned to look at her. Alice didn't look like she was about to cry. Her eyes revealed a mixture of anger, shock, and relief that it was all over. His thumb brushed over the cut on her cheek. It will heal without a scar. Hopefully. Suddenly, Loki chuckled.

Alice frowned. "It's not funny."

"I know it's not but... My brother, he warned me to stay out of trouble. However, it has turned out you have found more of it yourself. I'm the one that's supposed to be on good behavior, love. You've been... Ruthless." He said with a grin.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm being the mischievous one _for_ you."

"Not exactly, but you're close."

Naturally, the security guards made the couple leave. If they hadn't seen the other woman initiated the fight, the cops could have been called. It was sort of why Alice waited on someone else to make the first, and foolish, punch.

Alice was still a little rattled. Loki had just enough to drink to be 'buzzed', but still had his wits about him. He was glad he was able to grab their book bags before getting kicked out of the bar. They walked along the night sidewalk. The motorcycle was a few blocks away in a reserved parking lot.

"…If it makes you feel any better… I would never have considered deeming them worthy. Hollow shells without substance isn't my thing." Loki said, attempting to give some emotional comfort.

She knew Loki wasn't going to be that promiscuous. She was worried that woman was going to throw herself at him and ruin their date. Alice wasn't going to let her do that. She was going to move on and end this date on a high note. There was one last stop she needed to make before this date was over.

"I know." She smiled weakly, grabbing his hand. "I've got one last stop before getting out of here."

His brow rose in curiosity as she had a sense of mischief about her, which was both strange and comforting. "And what is that, mind I ask."

"It's a surprise, just for you." Alice giggled, moving forward.

She bounced quicker than she had anticipated from the fight. She was a lot stronger since she started living in Asgard, inside and out apparently. Things on Earth didn't seem as important, and she was beginning to see things in 3rd perspective. She wasn't considering herself part of the human population. She was thinking like an alien.

He had no idea where he was going as Alice took control of the bike. Arms wrapped around her waist and abdomen, he tried to enjoy the ride. He wasn't a fan of surprise. They made their way to a building Loki had never seen before. It was tall, and most of the walls were made of glass. A large, quiet lake stood in behind the place, enhancing its beauty. He stared up at it, then back at her.

"Don't.. Ask. Just come. Trust me." She grinned, getting off the motorcycle.

He was skeptical. It was evident Alice knew what she was doing, and where she was. He just couldn't help but feel something was upstairs waiting for him. A surprise party Thor was pulling? The hulk being forced to make an apology? Tony Stark with an apology? It could be anything, but it seemed Alice was relaxed about it. He followed close as they entered the unmarked building. It was.. A home. A large, tall home that was also used for small business..?

They made it up to the elevator, going towards the highest floor. Loki was growing increasingly nervous. His eyes slowly turned to hers a she grinned. Alice had one other idea to set his mind off guard, for just a moment or two. Without warning, the girl backed him in a corner, pressing her lips on his. This was different than just a light kiss. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her aroma. She was being such a tease, and he liked it, like it was a dull ache in his chest. He responded with his own, deeper kiss, his fingers trailing down her jawline, neck, and collarbone. They broke the kiss, eyes hazed as she began kissing his neck. Even though she was doing this as his distraction, she was still loving the hell out of it. She loved him. His skin, his body, his mind, and especially the little space between the side of his jawline connecting to his neck. His sigh was heavy as he returned the favor, taking control by caressing all the parts of her waistline.

"Alice, please tell me what this is about." He growled, seeing past her attempts, yet still enjoying every moment as he kissed her jawline and neck. The sensation was close to ecstasy.

She didn't reply with anything but a smile and a sigh. "If I told you.. You'd ruin it." Her fingers laced in with his hair, nearly forgetting they were on the elevator until it stopped. He paused, wishing the doors would close. They were having such a good moment. It was becoming the best part of this date. They departed, clearing their throats. Alice's face was still showing a slight hue of pink. Stepping out, Loki was confused. It was a lounge room. Modern furniture sat about the room, including a white, square sofa a few several feet away from a large flat screen television. A fake fireplace sat in the corner, and there was even a small kitchen around the corner. The wall facing them was entirely made of glass. You could see the entire lake from this view.

Nobody was there. Loki was beginning to feel like this was a set up. But this was Alice, he was talking about. This was their date. He nearly backed into the elevator to leave if it wasn't her keeping him from being fully suspicious.

"Tell me this is your home away from home and that the final cherry to this evening is wild sex." He chuckled, still heated from that spontaneous elevator action. Alice giggled, nearly dragging him further into the room. "Not quite, but I like your thinking…" She bit her lip, looking into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

His lips curled. "At this particular moment.. Not sure."

"Do you at least trust that I would never do anything to hurt you?" Alice asked, brows risen.

"You couldn't if you tried." He cooed with a small smile. It was his way of saying 'yes'.

"I'll be right back." She spoke softly, taking the book bag and kissing him lightly before walking quickly out to another part of the room. His eyes trailed behind her before she was no longer visible.

He was alone. He cupped his hands together and slowly approached the windows. He looked out to see the lake before him. It was nowhere near as mighty as Asgard's. It was a mere river in comparison. How long did she intend to be gone? He nearly hoped he was right, and that she was going to return in revealing clothing. From what all that happened tonight, he needed some sort of relief.

A few moments later, he heard something approach. It sounded…. Robotic. Tony. How did he know. No sooner as Loki turned around, the iron suit slammed into him, crashing into the glass and out the building. Tony had thrown Loki out of his window. He flailed about, trying to compose himself from the shock. Tony in his iron suit monitored Loki's descent. He was given the opportunity to either allow the God of Mischief to live or… Break every bone in his body crashing into the river.

He chose option one.

"What's up, Rock of Ages?" Tony asked casually, flying upwards.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Loki screamed, half tempted to stab him. If he wasn't his rescuer, he would have.

"I gave your girl an option since your brother informed me you were Earthbound. Either let me toss you out my window, or I make you both leave and never come back. Comprende, partner?" He said bluntly, looking upwards to see Alice near the edge of the broken window.

Loki could almost laugh. In order to protect him, she had to promise Tony she'd let him throw him out a window.

"Is this your grand revenge against when I did the same thing?" He smiled weakly.

"Yes and no. I could've just let you fall. I'm not that heartless." Tony shrugged, grabbing the back-end of Loki's suit and throwing him back inside the room he was in just moments ago.

The demigod landed on the ground with a thud. Alice fell to the ground to tend to him with a frustrated sigh. Tony entered through the window, opening up the mask of his mark 50 suit. "Did you really have to throw him in here like a rag doll?" Alice barked at her cousin.

"No. Just because I'm letting you guys here on earth doesn't give me the liberty to be gentile. Or nice." Tony smiled. Loki gritted his teeth, gripping to the floor. He couldn't exactly be mad at Alice. She had to make a deal with Tony to make this night happen without serious incident. He was still thrown out a window, regardless. Turning on his backside, he looked up at a worried Alice.

He pulled her close by the back of her neck. "Next time… I'm picking the location." He growled, closing his eyes.

She chuckled, taking his hand. "Sure thing. I totally agree. 100%..."

A third voice filled the room. "Hey, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Thor intervened with a chuckle. Loki looked upward to see his brother looming over him. He was smiling... So that was a good sign. He knew this was going to happen. Everyone knew he was going to be tossed out a window except for him! He was beginning to hate Midgard all over again. Thor's eyes trailed to Alice.

"And you..." He began.

"What happened to your cheek?" Tony asked, taking a look at her. Before she could answer, he turned away. "You know what.. I don't wanna know." He walked over into the kitchen to make drinks.

_Well I didn't wanna explain anyway._ She thought as she stuck her tongue out.

Thor wanted to know. "Explain it to me, then."

"That cut on her cheek, brother... Displays a demonstration of her defending my honor." Loki chuckled as he sat up.

Thor rose a brow in curiosity as Alice shrugged awkwardly. 'You said nothing about me not getting into a bit of trouble."

The God of Thunder rolled his eyes, relaxing his muscles. All seemed to be well. Sort of. "Oh, I also wanted to mention that I managed to call Jane from your television..phone."

Alice's eyes lit up with curiosity, hoping the place wasn't a mess. "How'd that go?"

"...We had waffles without the gluten together." He said with a slightly confused face. He wasn't quite sure what gluten was.

"Over the phone?" She chuckled.

"...Yes."

_Okay whatever floats your boat._ Alice giggled.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Tony proposed, toying with the last time he asked that question. Still fully equipped in his suit, mostly from safety against Loki, he mixed drinks. They were all in different sized containers and colors.

"Yes!" Loki leapt up, springing back to life.

"Agreed!" Thor smiled, following shortly after.

He approached Tony's mini-bar and helped himself. Alice sighed, still knelt on the floor watching the two. It almost looked like they were getting along. Perhaps if things had happened differently in the past… This could have been normal. It could have even become a norm, stopping by once in a while playing catch up. It was one thing Heimdal was able to see everything that was going on, regardless of how Loki's magic blocked his presence from being noticed… It was another thing being able to interact and do things about it.

Getting up, she joined the three. After a while, Tony was finally relaxed enough to laugh, Thor to joke, Loki to mingle with light conversation, and Alice to silently sit and watch. Eventually, the God of Mischief put an arm around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

"..I'm ready to get home now. What about you?"

"Same here. I'm getting homesick.." She whispered back with drink in hand.

"I'm uh... Getting something else..." He chuckled with mischief in his voice. You put alcohol in his system, he turns into a hormonal teenage boy. Alice blushed as he leaned into her. She didn't mind.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but not here." Tony warned with a chuckle.

Thor cleared his throat. PDA isn't all that comfortable in any realm, though he was still glad Loki had her to occupy him rather than trying to destroy a civilisation. That didn't mean he still didn't plot.

Alice looked at her cousin with a nod. "Understood." She smiled as Loki was beginning to fall asleep on her shoulder. Date night was a bit of a failure, but it turned out alright. Just nothing normal happens with a demigod and a clumsy wanna-be Asgardian. Would he try it again? Maybe. Perhaps next time, Thor won't stick his nose into it.

...

**Well that was fun... I had to get that out of my system. I have some Alice fans I wanted to appease, plus I want to promote my main story. I just can't write a full fledged fanfic with a whole bunch of chapters right now, given my time situation at home. I hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think. And share it with friends "If ye be worthy"**

**Keep Loki'ing!**


End file.
